


Sweet dreams

by Everythingnow, Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: #Slavery, #im not good at tagging things but it’s triggering btw, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Forced Sex, Horrible relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingnow/pseuds/Everythingnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: In a universe where omegas are kept as sex slaves through out many parts of the world. Even some states in the US. Indiana being one of them. Owning an omega passed the age of 14 is illegal if the omega is not mated or married. These confiscated omegas will be put in facilities to be auctioned off as slaves for rich needy alphas.Will is a prize omega. He’s beautiful. Text book.And He’s caught Billy’s eye.





	1. The auction

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This will be a very depressing story. It’s something I’ve had this idea in my head in a while. I know this is a controversial ship but I happen to like it. Will is 15 in this story, Billy is 21, I know it’s a stretch but this isn’t today’s society. It’s every man for itself and they don’t give a damn about the age of an omega. If you do not like the idea of it do NOT read it. And please don’t leave hate, constructive criticism is always welcome though. And to those who continue you reading, get ready for a bumpy drive.

Will is still new to the whole ‘slave’ thing. He had presented only months ago, almost immediately torn away from his sobbing mother. He remembers it so vividly - her screaming and crying, the clearest of the memory, the noise still haunts him when he sleeps - and he’s struggled to adapt to this new life he’s told he has to have. His mother had been a Beta, who used a surrogate due to being married to an Alpha, but Will was her own even if not by blood. She had done her best to hide him from the world after her husband left. She would have succeeded if a close friend hadn’t betrayed them. He’d been asleep when they forced open the front door and found him. He was taken, because having an unclaimed Omega is illegal. At his age, fifteen, he should have already been in the auctions. So he was ripped away from his mother and forced into an entirely new world, but he behaves well. He is shy, silent, spoke only when spoken to, and he is obedient.

Will spent the time within the holding facility with the owner, who lived in an adjacent apartment. She likes him. He isn’t like many of the other Omegas, the dirty ones that have to cuddle together for warmth. They are the unclean, the used up, and the unwanted. They are the Omegas Alphas did not like. The ones who impregnated and kept only throughout the pregnancy, before promptly being dumped. The owner said to him, many times, that he would make her a good profit. She often told him, that she’d fuck him if it wouldn’t diminish his value so greatly. 

She put him through schooling. His teachers insisted upon obedience. Lessons on good Omegan skills were given. Culinary skills, for instance, and learning about his own body’s cycle to assist his Alpha to impregnate it. How to raise children, should he be chosen to raise whatever children he birthed, too. Many of the other ‘clean’ Omegas he happened to be around seemed to dislike him. They snapped their jaws at him whenever he tried to talk, so he became scared of them.

The three months since being in the facility has sped by too fast. He dreads the auction that will shove him into an Alpha’s hands. He’s sure he will end up one of the unwanted. Used and ruined, then discarded like an old toy. It is a terrifying concept to know that you are not your own being and that, ultimately, you will always belong to someone else. Despite the schooling that had tried to make him love the ownership and accept it, Will fears it and often wonders if death is mercy.

His first auction arrives, too soon. Will is taken into a bathroom, one far larger than he has used since being in the facility and before. He is bathed. The Alpha woman watches as workers scrub him clean with sponges and sweat-smelling soap. He is dried off with a large fan before he is laid down. They use small wooden planks as big as two of his fingers to smear a sticky liquid onto his body, which dries rapidly and once hardened just enough, they tear off. It removes what little hair he had in the first place.

A worker trims his hair while another mixes oils together in a small bowl. It smells candy and is almost sickening to Will’s stomach. He dislikes it being rubbed into his skin, but his opinion means nothing.

“To finish the preparations,” The Alpha woman says as she opens a small box. She takes out a small vial and a needle. She injects the needle into the top of the vial, pulling out the thin clear liquid into it. She places the vial back into the box, before walking to Will. The needle is pushed slowly into his neck and she uses her thumb to push in the liquid. It faintly stings.

Will whimpers and looks, wide-eyed, at her. A worker compliments him, “Good boy.”

“You’re going to be real pretty for an Alpha.” The woman says. Will’s body begins to lightly tremble. Something wet begins to leak from it and he realizes it’s slick. What one of his teachers had once explained.

A worker placed a collar around his neck and tightens it. It’s pink leather, with a small board hanging off of it that reads out ‘PRIZE OMEGA’ in bold black letters. They attach a leash to the collar.

Will is tugged out of the bathroom. And tugged, and tugged - led off down corridors he doesn’t recognize. Within a minute, he’s being brought down a plain cement-walled hallway. Then he’s being brought out under a bright light.

It stings his eyes and he begins to tremble more.

\----

He is thrown on stage by one final harsh tug, he lightly scrapes his knees when throw to the ground. He looks out with these huge eyes. There were so many cheering alphas,getting excited over Will. It felt like a crowd of 100,000 people when in reality, it was about 300 alphas. Most dirty and old while the others clean cut and obviously rich. He was the best one in the fresh batch of omegas all the others having slept with people before and not having such beautiful skin or small structure. He knew an omega who was 5’10 but she was so sweet. Will hoped she got picked, but, Will looked the definition of an omega. Those big eyes, slim and tiny hands and fingers, delicate features all except his nose, which wasn’t too big, but it was much flatter than textbook omega, who have those cute little pointy noses and not as many moles as he did. But a lot of the alphas liked that he some masculine features despite being omega. They still wanted to know he was male.

 

His eyes grow huge and he whimpers scaredly, trembling under the light. The woman laughs, as Will tears up. Putting on a show for the alphas. Who cheer and whoop. Will knew this, but he was still scared. At the age 15 he was going to be auctioned off to some creep who was probably 60 years old. He trembles a little harder at the thought of a putrid old man fucking him. Made his stomach hurt. 

She pulls him up onto his shaking legs, his dick hard from the induced heat, all of the alphas were staring excitedly at him. 

“As you can see, he is the youngest one of our omegas, freshly presented and trained by us. He’s 5’2 ,100 pounds, brown hair, and hazel eyes. He’s of Jewish descent, so if you don’t want that i suggest not buying this omega. He has a family history of triplets. He can home about 10 pups his whole life time or even more.“ she puts hands on his waist.”Small waist, feminine hips.” Will whines at that.” He’s 3 inch’s in length. Very small but good for an omega.”

Wills cheeks are flushed red as she touches his dick.”Circumsized.” Some people boo. And Will nervously raises his shoulders, trying to hide himself. He is still tensed as she turned him around. She grabs his ass.”most of his fat is here, very good for rough breeding and spanking.” She forced him to bed over her knee. She spreads his cheeks for the whole room to see the slick gushing out of his hole.

“Slick smells of candy and sugar, produces maybe three or four buckets of it during heats if properly hydrated..” She turns him back around. Will looks at the crowd. 

“ He’s very beautiful, has good omega features. Virgin, and in heat.  
He does have minor lung problems, but nothing an inhaler can’t fix. The bid will start at 2,000 dollars.” 

—-

Billy had walked into the room, knowing he’d get the best one, and there it was . A small little omega, one that was embarrassed and ashamed of his nudity in public. Just like any good omega should be. Traits Billy liked. Easy to control, easy to overpower. Like hell anyone else was getting this omega

“The bidding starts at 2,000.”

“3,000! An old man holds his card up.

A much younger woman shouts.”4,000! “

 

A loud middle aged man yells.”100,00!” 

Voices murmur and then 

 

”700,000!!!”

Billy yells out, holding up his car. No one dared battled against the alpha. Stayed quiet.

“700,000? Going once, going twice, sold! To the alpha with the leather jacket.”

Will gulps visibly onstage, Billy licks his lips. A virgin huh? That was going to change soon enough. Billy was going to deflower this Omega as soon as he gets home, he has a nice little cage where the boy can sleep if he’s bad, but if he’s good, he might get to stay at the foot of Billy’s bed. A nice little place.

Billy was going to have to brand the omega and get him a collar. And one of those taser things to keep him in control. A whip. Yes. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

____

Will is pushed off the stage and the auction continues. Will is shaking as he is all dolled up for the alpha. Wrapping him up like a Christmas present just for that alpha to tear it apart like a greedy child. He gulps as they fix his hair, they give him some more medicine to get his heat going more intense. 

By the time they are done, He was in a white teddy romper he had a pretty little pink bow that was so tiny on the from of it alone with a necklace that read”SOLD” in big block letters. His prize omega collar was still on. Most omegas were sold nude. But Will was special. Virgionous. Fresh. Pure. They want him to stay that way until their alpha deflowers them. So they dressed them in the most innocent lingerie.

Will watches the man that would be his alpha standing and smoking a cigarette. The alpha smiles horrifyingly as he sees the omega, his omega. Will was his first owned omega. That didn’t mean he’s never fucked one. He’s fucked many.

Will looks so nervous, trembling in his gown. Maybe that was because of the snow. The guard grabbed Will by the arm, making sure not to have a bruising grip. (He wouldn’t want to upset the alpha who just paid 700,000 cash for a pristine omega.)

The omega didn’t struggle as he is transferred off to the older male. Who pulls him close, touching his skin and making Will purr. He blames the heat that the alpha smells so strong, that Will wants nothing more than him. Slick dribbles down his leg as the alpha shoved him in the back seat of his car. There’s no smile or kindness. So Will lays there, trembling from the cold. He feels hurt. Why did the alpha do that?

He clenched his eyes shut. Maybe if he thought hard enough he would wake up from this horrible dream and be with his family.

 

____

Will woke up as This older alpha picks him up out of the car, his fingers and toes are frozen and his nose is dripping from the cold. Believing He is asleep, the older alpha sighs and slaps Will on the cheek lightly a couple of times. Will opens his eyes nervously. The alpha smiles, grabs his leash, and tugs him out of the car, face first into the snow.

“On your hands and knees.” He growls out. Will sniffles but does so, shaking so hard in the cold. His bones ached. Will looked up at the house he was walking into. It was like a mansion. So huge and beautiful. It was amazing. Will gets tugged harder when he stopped to look. 

“come on, you’re gonna freeze to death out here if you don’t hurry up.”


	2. The deflowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of heat filling Billy’s nostrils is like a warm cup of hot cocoa on a cold day.

When inside the house, Wills heat really does settle in.  
And he whines. It doesn’t feel good, he didn’t understand it. This was his first real heat. His first one was medically stopped since they didn’t want any of the alpha teachers fucking a pure omega and getting him pregnant. They didn’t want to ruin something that could give them lots of money. 

He was sweating despite the cold , his lungs ached, his skin itches, and most of all, his hole was wanting something and Bad. It was dripping with a sticky sweet smelling substance that made will almost sick if he breathes in too deep. 

He didn’t seem to know why his hole needed something inside of it, he’s only had this feeling once before, but that was before he was even omegan. Well err, at least before he presented as a omega.

The smell of heat filling Billy’s nostrils is like a warm cup of hot cocoa on a cold day. He can feel the heat radiating and pulsating off of the young omega, whom is squirming in his lingerie. He will be kind to his omega, he thinks. Maybe just this first time. He drops the leash, bends down and picks him up. He smells the trembling omega deeply.

——-

When he throws Will on the bed, Will keeps his legs forcibly shut. But he was so incredibly weak compared to Billy’s pure alpha strength. Not to mention Billy was so much taller than him, he towered over the younger male by a whole foot and then some. The alpha grabbed his thighs, forcing his legs apart.”Oh baby, don’t struggle, Alpha will have to punish you.” He purrs softly, licking up the side of his face.

Will whines loudly and clenched his eyes shut. This was incredibly horrifying to him. And he wasn’t feeling great about it. As his lace romper is ripped open to expose his ass and strained cock, Billy realizes they will never use this fabric again, so he tears off the whole thing, leaving will completely naked and afraid on the bed, trembling hard, his tummy pink with blush. Billy rubs at Will’s exposed stomach and says.

”I don’t like using condoms. So you’re going to have to take a pill when we’re done. I don’t want you having pups just yet.” He purrs, his nose nuzzling towards Will’s neck before he bites down hard, but not on his omega gland. Not yet. Not until the knot.

Will whines as Billy pulls his cock out from his unbuttoned and unzipped pants. His cock was huge. It looked bigger than Will’s calf. It scared him. So girthy yet so long, he was going to be destroyed by this cock. There was no doubt about it. Will squealed as he was forced to get on his tummy. Billy shoving his head into the bed and lifting his ass up.

It’s not gentle,when he lines up and shoves in the tip, it hurts. But more slick gushes out, and Will finds himself burning for more. His breath hitches as Billy shoved in more, almost bottoming out but not quite there. Billy groaning as he did so. Will wincing and whimpering yet whining for more as his hole gets roughly stretched by Billy’s cock.

“Fuck.” Billy grunted as he finally forced himself all the way in, however; barely fitting into Will this way, the tip of his cock right up against Will’s cervix. He doesn’t take his time , though he knows he should. He starts at a hard pace, Wills crying under Billy. Dear god it hurt so bad! His hair is being pulled but his head is forced into the pillows almost being suffocated by it, he sobs into the pillow as Billy thrusts in hard, the noises are horrible. The squelching and skin hitting skin. He feels sick because well, he enjoys it. And he’s close to coming all over the bed.

Billy’s thrusts get harder and faster, like a jackrabbit with loud growls and slamming hips against his ass. Will Mewls and moans eventually, no longer crying and just learning to enjoy the horribly wonderful feeling. Will squeak eals and squirms as Billy finds that bundle of nerves, slick gushing out and puddling onto the bed under him. 

Billy smirks and goes in harder at that spot, watching the omega fall apart into moans.”That feel good?” He growls and tugs up at wills hair, another hand on the boys back. Will whines loudly but answers.

”Y-ya-yes Alpha.”

Billy smirks,his hips are moving at an unholy speed, tearing up Will’s hole and leaving the young boy in extreme pleasure. Drooling onto the pillow as his hair was let go. He was gripping onto the sheets hard, once the knot forms he whines like a stray dog begging for food. He needed more.

Will gasps as a surge of energy rushes through him, his body shuddering as a small bit of cum erupts from his cock. Trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure as Billy keeps fucking him. 

The thrusts are so much faster after will came, the over sensitivity causing him to cry. It hurt but it felt so fucking good. He starts whining and squirming as something wide starts entering him with each thrust. And through moans he asks

“Ow! That hurts! What is that?” Clueless to a knot, they taught him simple things and the briefly went over knots but Will thinks he fell asleep during that class.

Billy chuckles, “it’s my knot , Baby.” He smirks and lowers himself as he keeps thrusting, his teeth scraping over Wills skin on his neck. Wills breath hitches and his body tenses as his alpha's “knot” gets huge, like the size of two tennis balls shoved up into his cloaca. Will whines as Slick gets stuck inside of him, but it helps with the pain.

“Hurts.” He whimpers, it just keeps getting bigger, like there was no stop to it.

Wills eyes widen as Billy’s knot pops, it makes his legs weak, trembling like a newborn fawn who hasn’t learned to walk yet. 

 

“Oh.” Is all that comes from Will as Cum shoots inside of him.

Then Billy’s teeth connect with wills neck. And he bites down,breaking skin and going in deep. Will cries in pain but still trembles in please as Billy finally marks him. He guesses they are bonded now.

A few tears in his eyes as Billy pets his hair and purrs,pulling away from his bloodied neck..”How did it feel to get your cherry popped?” He asks, smacking his lips together to emphasize pop. 

Will lays there with a sniffle, answering after a while.”Good.” He mumbles, his eyes finally meeting Billy’s, big and worried. Billy just smiles at him and wraps a hand around his thin throat.”You’re so fucking small.” Billy smiles, looking at wills tiny face.

“You do look fucking dorky.” He teases and tightens his grip. His hand fit perfectly around Will’s throat. “I’m gonna break that big nose of yours. Wanna see you bleed.” He sighs and rubs his thumb against wills Adam’s apple.

“You’re so fucking perfect, little omega. Can’t wait to fuck you full of my pups.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being so late to upload a chapter! Life has been crazy!!


End file.
